


Imori 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Cupckeshrk8D



Series: Prompt Based Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuff [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! one shot focusing on an incredibly minor character.A minor villain discovers a way to realize a goal, but it comes at a terrible price.





	Imori 2: Electric Boogaloo

****The soul eating jar sat in the middle of the table. Yugi Muto lay slumped over on one side of the table, with Imori sitting at the other. The not unconscious person carefully pulled the jar closer to him. Slowly, so as not to reawaken the twenty five angry dragons it contained, Imori resealed the jar. He then slipped it and the dragon cards into his bag. Imori grinned as he examined the shiny gold pendant he now wore around his neck. He stood up and went to leave the classroom.

To Imori’s surprise the door opened just before he reached it. Standing in the doorway were a couple of Yugi’s friends. The blonde one, what was his name? Oh right, it was Jounochi. Anyway, Jounochi turned to face him. “Hey! Have you seen Yugi anywhere?”

“We’ve been looking everywhere for him!” chimed in the girl standing next to him. Anzu, if Imori remembered correctly. At this point the two entered the room, which made it rather difficult for them to not notice the fact that their friend was a little bit more unconscious then they would have liked.

“Yugi!” screamed the girl as she ran over to her friend’s body. “What did you do Imori?” shouted Jounochi, his eyes filled with anger. Imori stepped back a bit, gripping at the stolen pendant. “That’s Yugi’s puzzle!”

Imori pushed him away. “It’s mine now! I won it in a game.” said Imori. Anzu gasped. “The dragon cards!”

Imori smirked. “That’s right! Your friend’s soul is currently being consumed by twenty five ravenous dragons!”

Anzu, who had been sitting by Yugi’s technically not dead body began to stand up. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were full of tears. “What did he ever do to you?” She stepped forward, the ground seeming to crack under her. No. Not just seeming to. Strangely, as the girl walked towards Imori the ground underneath her broke apart, shattering like glass. She fell into a seemingly infinite white void. The floor’s crumbling spread, and Jounochi fell too. The two disappeared, not even screaming as they faded off into the distance. Everything fell away, leaving behind only the floor that Imori stood on.

Imori stared into the empty void. What. The. Word I’m not using because I try to avoid having swear words in my writing so I don’t feel awkward showing my fics to other people.

Looking down, Imori saw the pendant was glowing. It floated up in front of him, the string feeling weightless against his neck. The walls began to fade away, leaving Imori completely and utterly alone. Soon the pendant too was falling into the abyss, pulling Imori along with it. As he fell into the infinite void Imori could have sworn he heard a voice echoing from the pendant.

**“Imori! Here’s your penalty game!”**

**“Normally I try to come up with something original, but … now it's your turn to feed your soul to 25 ravenous dragons!"**

“Once again, WHAT THE ACTUAL WORD I’M NOT USING BECAUSE I TRY TO AVOID HAVING SWEAR WORDS IN MY WRITING SO I DON’T FEEL AWKWARD SHOWING MY FICS TO OTHER PEOPLE!” screamed Imori as he descended into the abyss. But before he had fallen too far, something grabbed his leg. It was a dragon. As very angry dragon. A very hungry angry dragon. “ANOTHER WORD I’M NOT USING BECAUSE I TRY TO AVOID HAVING SWEAR WORDS IN MY WRITING SO I DON’T FEEL AWKWARD SHOWING MY FICS TO OTTER PEOPLE! THE OTTERS ARE VERY JUDGEMENTAL! ADORABLE BUT JUDGEMENTAL!”

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Jounochi looked down at Imori’s body. “I’m pretty sure he’s dead.” He kicked it. “Yup. Definitely dead.” Anzu bent down and carefully pulled the millennium puzzle out of Imori’s grip. “What do we do know?” asked Anzu, her tears falling on to the puzzle. Jounochi looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. “Taxidermy?”


End file.
